


In the Shadow, in the Light

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko, M/M, Policeman Aomine, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è una buona giornata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow, in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Notte bianca what are you doing to me

Non è una buona giornata.   
Kuroko aveva già avvertito nell'aria che qualcosa non andava quando quella mattina, arrivando all'asilo, aveva visto un uomo decisamente troppo coperto per il mese di maggio aggirarsi con circospezione tra il suo posto di lavoro e la banca a qualche decina di metri più avanti. Aveva deciso comunque di non darci peso e proseguire verso l’edificio, e per una buona metà giornata era pure riuscito a non pensarci più.  
Ma poi la porta d’ingresso oltre il corridoio principale aveva sbattuto con forza e l’aria si era riempita di urla e spari che hanno fatto scoppiare i bambini in lacrime, e adesso sono tutti seduti sul pavimento, lui e i piccoli che gli stringono il grembiule mentre si sforzano di _non frignare_ perché altrimenti non torneranno più a casa, così ha detto loro quello brandendo la pistola.  
Non è una buona giornata. Kuroko sente la tensione scorrergli in vena e mentre continua a sussurrare parole rassicuranti ai suoi piccoli allievi sente crescere in petto il senso di oppressione di chi non può far nulla per cambiare la situazione. Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo sull’uomo davanti a loro, che si aggira agitato tra la porta della loro aula e la finestra da una buona decina di minuti in attesa di sa solo Dio cosa, e spera che tutto finisca presto. Se solo potesse prendere il telefono dalla giacca…  
Spera che non ci sia nessun altro esterno, dentro la scuola. Forse qualcuno è riuscito a scappare, magari la polizia è in arrivo. Deve avere pazienza. Guarda la busta di carta di uno shotengai piena di banconote sulla sua cattedra: probabilmente la banca ha già avvisato, forse è-  
“Esci con le mani sulla testa, sarà meglio per te!”  
Aomine. Si guarda attorno, stringendo forte a sé i due bambini più vicini, sforzandosi di sorridere mentre sussurra: “Andrà bene, state tranquilli. Tra poco tornerete tutti a casa.” Ci vuole credere. Deve farlo, deve mantenere la calma, o il rischio di non uscire vivi da quella stanza diventerà una certezza.  
L’uomo si irrigidisce, palesemente in panico. La mano che tiene la pistola trema, rigida e rivolta verso la finestra. Uno sguardo fugace a Kuroko e corre a vedere che succede oltre le cancellate arcobaleno dell’asilo, il vetro che viene spaccato dal calcio della pistola.   
“Copritevi le orecchie,” ordina, e bambini obbediscono. Tocca la testa di ognuno di loro, sette piccole creature nelle sue mani che non fanno che guardarlo, le labbra tremanti e gli occhi umidi. Vorrebbe stringerli tutti, ci prova, in modo goffo. Poggia le labbra sulla testa dei più vicini, senza smettere di accarezzarli.   
Chiude gli occhi, cercando di trovare la calma. Sussulta quando sente uno sparo nell’aria, e non ha il coraggio di guardare, ma ammira il coraggio dei suoi allievi che, stoici, stringono forte le labbra tra i denti e non lasciano scappare mezzo singhiozzo.   
Sente la testa girargli, il sangue scorrergli troppo velocemente nelle orecchie; ha un vago sentore di nausea che tenta con insistenza di sopprimere, ma su cui non riesce ad avere la meglio. Poggia la testa contro il muro e respira, trattiene il fiato finché riesce, e cerca di non liberare l’aria troppo in fretta.   
Deve fare qualcosa. Aomine è fuori, e lui deve davvero alzarsi da quel pavimento per aiutarlo in qualche modo. Abbandona i suoi bambini per poggiare un dito sulle labbra e fare l’occhiolino, prima di mettersi in piedi. Guardandosi attorno, l’unica cosa che può essergli d’aiuto è una sedia abbandonata tra i banchi, lì come se stesse chiedendo soltanto di essere usata.   
È una fortuna che non abbia mai avuto una grande presenza scenica. Passare inosservato per lui è sempre stato un pregio; a passi veloci si avvicina alla sedia, la afferra per lo schienale e non ci pensa troppo, quando la alza per spaccarla sulla testa del rapinatore. Si sposta con un salto, quando l’altro cade all’indietro guardandolo torvo. È una fortuna che non sia tanto grosso, perché altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a stenderlo con così poco, i suoi occhi che riversano all’indietro quando il suo corpo tocca il pavimento. Nell’impatto, la pistola scarica un altro proiettile, ma per fortuna si conficca contro il soffitto, lui e i bambini che fissano il buco nel muro come se fosse appena accaduto un miracolo.   
Non passa nemmeno un minuto, quando la porta alle sue spalle viene letteralmente sfondata dal piede di Aomine, il viso contratto dalla preoccupazione mentre tiene le braccia tese e la pistola puntata sull’uomo a terra. Kuroko osserva i suoi occhi cambiare espressione e sorride, avvicinandoglisi piano.   
“Tu sei pazzo, Tetsu.” esclama Aomine, infilando la pistola nella fodera e correndo verso di lui. Sorride, guardando ai suoi bambini.  
“Dovevo fare qualcosa.”  
Respira il suo buon odore, quando Aomine gli si avvicina e lo tocca ovunque. Gli altri poliziotti entrano nella stanza per dedicarsi all’aggressore, anche se quello non sembra avere granché forze per reagire.   
“Stai bene?”  
“Sto bene. Devo chiamare le famiglie, far portare i bambini a casa, puoi darmi una mano?”  
Aomine lo stringe a sé, percepisce la sua testa piegarsi in cenno di assenso. Sorride, sentendo la tensione scivolargli di dosso, la testa che adesso sembra una bolla di aria fresca.  
Non sa se sia soltanto il colore della divisa di Aomine o se improvvisamente la sua vista abbia decido di tirargli un brutto tiro, ma i suoni arrivano alle sue orecchie ovattate, e l’ultima che sente è il suo nome ripetuto con insistenza, e un barlume blu che viene subito inghiottito da un’ombra piacevolmente calda.

C’è la mano di Aomine sulla sua testa, gioca con la sua frangia mentre lo guarda. Kuroko sospira, stringendo gli occhi per riabituarsi alla luce. Non sono più all’asilo; riconosce le mura confortevoli della loro casa, l’odore buono del bucato che ha appeso quella mattina prima di uscire di casa che si è sparso nell’aria.   
“Bentornato,” sorride Aomine, chinandosi per baciarlo sulla guancia come meglio può. “Stai meglio?”  
“Sto bene. Il solito calo di pressione. I bambini?”  
“Tutti a casa. Non facevano che chiedere come stessi. Ho dovuto promettere di avvisarli quando saresti stato meglio per riuscire a farli portare via dai genitori. Sono un po’ geloso, sai.”  
Kuroko ride, scuotendo la testa. “Che stupido.”  
Fa per mettersi seduto, ma la mano di Aomine preme sulla sua spalla obbligandolo a rimanere sdraiato sul divano. “Stai buono. Vado a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare.”  
Kuroko annuisce, seguendo Aomine con lo sguardo finché non scompare dietro la porta della cucina. Sospira, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Grazie al Cielo è finito tutto bene. A volte pensa che senza Aomine non riuscirebbe a fare un solo passo - anche se molto spesso accade l’esatto contrario. Si porta un braccio sugli occhi, sorridendo.   
Sarà stato anche l’ombra di Aomine, in passato, ma adesso i ruoli sembrano quasi essersi invertiti. È lui che sembra seguirlo ovunque, lui sempre pronto a prenderlo quando sta per cadere. Quando Aomine torna, Kuroko prende dalle mani il vassoio con il tè e i biscotti e lo poggia sul pavimento, allungandosi per baciarlo, e silenziosamente lo ringrazia, perché chissà dove sarebbe adesso, senza di lui.   
Aomine non è né la sua luce, né la sua ombra, ormai. Aomine è tutto e basta. Ed è meraviglioso.


End file.
